


Hares don't hop we March!

by gothikskittles13



Category: Dear Rabbit, I know I'm a wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dear rabbit - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikskittles13/pseuds/gothikskittles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired when I was listening to I Know I'm a Wolf by Young Heretics I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Demons are thought as pure evil and some of us are but what about those born into hell raised to hate mortals? A child raised in a abusive home are they blamed no they're given medical assistance. I'm not saying some shouldn't take a bath in holy water and be "cleansed" away but come on really? Whelp I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Sakina I'm 6 foot pale deep red hair and blue eyes and I'm... I'm a Hare demon. We're not social creatures and we prefer our space except with a mate which no I don't have... Hard to find Male Hares on the surface and most other demons are annoying to me. I guess in human years I'd be about 25 26ish. I work in a bar at night and run during the day so one day one of my sisters came up from "downtown". That's what they like to call hells version of New York you think topside is bad. Spells constantly cast to flip humans from their side to ours so they can be hunted... Why do you think there are so many missing people. Plus its perfect with everyone living so close together every major city has it's hells version and you have no clue how truly bad it can be. But back to my sisters visit she was again trying to get me to move back home and find a hare male to pair up with but.. I don't know we're not territorial creatures but just pairing up with a random stranger? I don't know if that's what I want.. So she did something that made me want to kill her she set me up a online dating account..

Chasing my sister around in my small apartment was not what I wanted to do right after work but seeing as she was typing in the about me and about to hit submit I had to stop her crashing into her a moment too late. I've never really been violent but this... I was gonna be loosing a sister I'm sure mama would be okay I had a dozen more her husband Lou wouldn't be too happy though. While I'm working on scratching out her eyes a small ping catches my exceptional hearing turning as I see a flirt from a man who couldn't be described as anything but wolf deep penetrating eyes and a hungry smile that made me shiver and my sister smiles shaking me off laughing.. "Oooo sister has a wolf on her tail whatever shall she do... Hmmm I think a date is in order!" You know what moment where you wish people had a disorder so you could understand where they get their line of thinking? Yup here it is ladies and gents my sister with the she'scrazyifshethinksiwillgoonadatewithawolf syndrome! We race for the computer but she grabs it and reads the flirt. "You look good enough to eat." She laughs glancing at her wanting to throttle her I sigh and flop onto the couch deciding to let it go. "I'm not going you can't make me" I say before she opens her mouth. "Come on when was the last time you went on a date?" Glaring at her deciding a reply when just push this further I remain silent closing my eyes. "Come on sister... Maybe hares aren't your type why don't you try something with teeth.." I open one eye to that. "Hmmmm front page or the morning news?" She looks at me like I'm going crazy. "Wolves will eat us sister... Just because they haven't in a few centuries doesn't mean they won't it just means they're entertained by humans right now. I'm asking which do you think I'd pop on first paper or news?" She throws a pillow at me and sets up the date anyway. "Your going tomorrow and he's picking you up .. I checked your schedule your free your going." She says when I open my mouth. Groaning I roll over burying my face in a pillow as she goes into my closet searching for a 'fuck me' outfit.

While I got her to at least calm down enough to let me wear my boots incase I had to run or anything she still shoved me into that tube of a dress that's almost a strapless shirt that she got me for my last birthday. While I do admit to having gorgeous long legs I am also proportioned up top with a 36 D cup chest and a nice anchor when I care to wear something tight enough to show it. feeling rather exposed I glare at my sister as she works on me like she would one of her dolls when she was small. When the buzz came to show the wolf was here she let him know I would be right down and pinned me with the most mothering stare I have ever seen her use squirming a little almost surprised as she demands that I will try to have fun and that I will be polite surprised at myself I nod as she hands me my purse and coat as well as my key telling me to have a good time. Making my way down the stairs forcing my ears to stay in knowing they always come out when I'm nervous. Smelling the wolf on him from two floors up and through the door I begin to shiver knowing its either a older wolf or a powerful one to have such a musk. I peak out at him seeing that big old wolf smile and open the door. "Wow little red... You gonna hop for me?" Trembling watching him feeling weak wanting to run as I whisper weakly. "Hares don't hop We march." He laughs at that pulling me to him his skin like fire Lucifer himself couldn't have a more devilish gleam as there was in this wolves eyes. "Hare huh? You have very beautiful hair smells so sweet." Freezing as he buries his face in it and breathes in whispering to me. "Don't be afraid little hare it only entices me more." Watching him as he pulls me to a beautiful classic black 1967 Chevy Impala. "Wow... you've either babied this or someone else has.." He laughs nodding. "This definitely has been my baby." watching him open the door calming down a little not knowing why myself as I look into those eyes deeper than a pit as I slide in buckling in closing the door he rushes to his side. We sat at the restaurant my sister chose for about five minutes before I asked to go grab a pizza at a small restaurant called Maroni's. Thankfully he agreed we talked laughing having a good time as my nerves slowly relaxed but of course they would... When you don't know your being drugged it's very easy for them to take effect and make you relax... 

The last thing I remember was going back to Wolf's car and the next was waking up in my true form a small hare long reddish brown hair long body long legs and of course long ears glancing around terrified as I see him licking his lips at me his black fur star tipped and beautiful. His deep eyes having that devilish gleam I remember from earlier sparkles as I back up my heart pounding as I read his eyes. Run they commanded when I froze he snarled awakening my body again I ran desperately searching smelling for the car finding the scent of gas I follow it hoping my clothes might be in there dodging him and making sure to zigzag I keep my destination in my nose not letting fear get the better of me when I see the car I jump transforming grabbing the handle hurting a little from the forced change I close the doors locking them not seeing my clothes just his I smell other wolves coming not knowing what else to do not wanting to be seen naked I slide on their alphas clothes Wolf searching desperately for the keys. Seeing him show up snarling at the rest of the wolves to leave that I'm his he turns seeing me his human form just as impressive as his wolf one looking away blushing as I slide my eyes down his large body closing my eyes when I get to his waist finding the key in the dash I start it up his smile just widens as he walks to the drivers door kneeling next to it to look me in the eyes looking over even when I know I shouldn't. "Your mine now little Hare.. Don't forget it." Driving off not wanting to hear more scared I make it to the nearest town and get a ride on the next bus home having found my purse and key in the dash but nothing else taking them as I get on the bus having left the car key in the dash heading home telling my sister there will not be another date I go into my bedroom and lock the door tight before passing out.

Dreaming/Remembering:

After passing out in the car getting woken up by sweet kisses and gentle stroking my clothes ripped off gentle nips pressed all over my pale flesh his eyes staring into mine as if afraid of hurting me. Watching him kiss down my torso to my heat tasting me. My hips arching as he starts using his long tongue inside making me shudder with bliss. His eyes gentle and soothing as he stares back at me rubbing a fang against my clit as his tongue finds my g-pot nearly cumming right there. Watching him strip gasping as he pushes in flooding me with his mark then smothering my body in it. Fading in an out of my memories tasting his blood in my mouth as he mates with me.

Darkness surrounds me as I wake realizing what happened my adrenaline having slowed down I feel the pain between my legs.


	2. Little Red Little Red Let me in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness surrounds me as I wake realizing what happened my adrenaline having slowed down I feel the pain between my legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a demon we can't really go to the police or hospitals unless of course we died in our human forms that will be the form we stay in for all eternity until we decay to nothing. It's one of the few unfavorable things... so when your raped... Nothing can be done..

The next day waking up and scrubbing my body raw but still having his musk smother me clinging as if freshly sprayed. Heading into work still a little shaky in my jeans and baggy shirt my hair tied back in a simple pony. Smiling weakly at a few regulars making their drinks and serving dodging any questions about me and if anything was wrong keeping the bar going returning from getting more ice when the scent hits me loud and clear a smirk only a demon could pull off sat in front of me sharp teeth gleaming. "Wolf.." I back up scared. The bouncer a huge Brown Bear demon named Frank (Friggin awesome name in my opinion :D) having noticed my nervousness walks up. "There a problem Saki?" As I shake my head wolfs smile grew. "Let me know kay?" I nod as he walks away. "How did you find me?" I tremble as I work Pouring the Guinness nearly forgetting to let it sit for minute before finishing my pour his deep moonless eyes watching my every move. "Your profile said you worked at a bar just had my pack go near every bar until they found my scent..." His deep voice rumbles in his throat as if laughing. "I told you not to be afraid... It only excites the wolf more.." Shaking before turning with a glare placing the glass infront of him. "I'm not afraid... Not of you.." He licks his sharp teeth before taking a sip. "Good... You have spirit you'll need it as my mate.." Jumping back my eyes widening. "What?!"

"I am not you mate!" I nearly shout noticing a few regulars looking over I quiet down. "What kind of Crazy wolf would mate with a Hare?" The laughter in his eyes are not a comfort... "This one little red.." Turning red as he takes my hand pulling me closer. "Don't worry so much little hare you only make me want you more..." As his lips almost brush mine my ears shoot out eyes wide as thankfully another tender covers my head in time and shoves mister wolf away. Glancing out at Jade a panther demon who just moved up top not long ago as she pulls me into the back asking me if I'm okay I slowly nod as she goes off saying I need to leave my boyfriends at the door. Not wanting to piss her off I slowly nod not really wanting to tell her what really happened she walks out to go deal with the customers and leaves me back there to calm down when I finally calm down I walk out to find he's gone. Letting out a sigh of relief Frank walks up and say's my boyfriend left me something. A gorgeous black rose with a note. "I'll be back for that kiss lil red." 

After a few weeks calming down thinking he's finally realized his mistake and found some bitch in heat walking down the steps to head out for a bite when I see him sitting there leaning against his Impala deciding to ignore him as I start to walk by him he yanks me back kissing me deep."Nnnnn?!" Squirming desperate to get out of his grip. He laughs. "Afternoon little red." Glares at him. "Would you please stop calling me that?" His face moves closer. "What would you like me to call you then?" Backing away. "Nothing I would prefer you leave me alone!" He smirks shaking his head as he yanks me closer. "Little red.. little red... let me in.." Turning red as he holds me tighter. "I think you have your stories mixed up wolf.." He laughs leaning in kissing me. "I told you stop being afraid it only riles the wolf more." His smirk growing even more dangerous. "Who wouldn't be afraid of a wolf on their doorstep.." He smirks stroking my hair. "Ahh... but I am your wolf just as you are my hare... so march up those stairs and lemme in.." Shaking my head he smirks again and starts digging through my pockets when he finds my key throwing me over his shoulder and heading up the steps kicking and squirming. "Let me go!" Kicking at his chest as he starts sniffing to find my apartment getting to the top floor he unlocks the door flinging me on the couch before heading to the kitchen with bags in his hands I hadn't noticed before. Watching the wolf starting to cook in my kitchen only made me more nervous my eyes widening as he walks up holding a knife before I can jump up to run he grabs me and yanks me in front of a cutting board pouring out veggies. "Your going to help too now start chopping..." He hands me the knife returning to what he was doing... 0.o..... "What are you doing?" I ask confused.. "Making stew of course." He smirks.


End file.
